inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobitaka Seiya
Tobitaka Seiya (飛鷹征矢) (dub name: Archer Hawkins) is one of the supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is now a defender of Inazuma Japan. Background Tobitaka used to be a gangster type of person, who was known as Toby the Kicker due to his excessive use of his legs in fights. One day his legs were grabbed in a fight, and as he was about to be beaten up, Hibiki saved him, and offered him the chance to play soccer, as he could see how much of an asset his kicks could be. As he had never played soccer before, Hibiki taught him to play soccer, and Tobitaka won a place in Inazuma Japan as a result of somehow 'shifting the air' slowing down Dark Tornado until there is absolutely no more power around the ball. Appearance He has purple hair shaped like almost with falcon wings, though a lot of fans depict his hair to be shaped like a moose's or a deer's horns. He has big black eyes. A habit of his includes combing his hair often. He is also quite tall. Personality He is mostly quite and sarcastic the first time and mostly a gangster but after he joined Inazuma Japan, he was shown to be a person with a big heart. Plot Season 3 Tobitaka is a slick punk from Raimon Town who leads a street gang and often gets into fights. He made a name for himself with his powerful kick and is discovered by Hibiki in the woods in the midst of another rumble with a rival gang. Hibiki urges Tobitaka to make "better use of that kick" and begins to teach him how to play Soccer in secret. Tobitaka gets a shot at joining the country's national team, Inazuma Japan and manages to get a spot for himself on the team he did not play very well but because he was able to make Shadow Tornado powerless he was picked. Slowly but surely, he develops his skills and even becomes a role model of sorts to the young Toramaru. He's never seen without his trademark hair-comb. At the end of this season, he is shown to have visited Raimon after their graduation. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre He help and join the Raimon Team to fight against Team Ogre along with Toramaru, Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki and Kanon. Hissatsu *'DF Shinkuuma' *'OF Judge Through '(Game) *'SH Hawk Shot '(Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'Route of Sky' (ルート･オブ･スカイ) *'Dual Typhoon' (デュアルタイフーン) Quotes *"Captain, I'm happy you feel that way, but I'm not anyone worth knowing, If you'll excuse me..." (To Endou Mamoru) Trivia *Despite the Inazuma Japan soccer jersey not having any pockets whatsoever, it is unknown where Tobitaka gets his comb, as he could not have held it in his hands, as it would be to big to fit inside his fists in between matches. *"Taka" means hawk, which is a pun on his hairstyle and his dub name, Hawkins. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is '''" ''The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean, and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~/Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~'" with Someoka , Tsunami and Fudou. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:GO characters